MS Gundam SEED Destiny: Revelation of Longinus
by G3NET1XZ
Summary: C.E. 88. Years without war has passed and many countries start to believe this will last forever. Politicians from the three nations began building MS known as the five Longinus Gundams. Hoping to use only the most gifted pilots to restart the great war. Warning: Intense language use, and contains mildly suggested forms of incest. Please read with your own discretion. OC included
1. White-Nothing, Alone, Tear

Phase I: White-Nothing, Alone, Tear

A/N: This is a sequel to Destiny, I know many of you think that Destiny wasn't exactly up to our expectations. Though Japanese fans think otherwise… I'm not saying Japanese fans have bad taste though. Everyone has their dislikes and likes, I for one didn't particularly hate Destiny. Buuuut… you have to agree that the MS were pretty well designed. Anyways this story will be set in C.E. 88 so four years after Destiny.

I do no own Gundam Seed/Destiny, or the Gundam franchise in that matter. All rights go to Bandai.

Opening: Royz-Teardrops

XXX

**December 20****th****, C.E. 88, Approx. 0800 hours. Location: Terrafall Universal Academy (AKA T.U.A)**

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* A young boy around the age of fourteen, blue eyes, straight dark brown hair, his bangs just slightly over his eyes, light skin, and he was wearing a black TUA uniform. The uniforms in TUA were generally just a black long sleeve suit, with a white dress shirt, and a black tie, with black suit pants, and then shoes of your choice, but they have to be black or white. The uniform also had the TUA insignia on the right shoulder, the design is quite bland as it was just an insignia of the Earth with the TUA label slapped on… not literally.

"Almost late again eh? Shiro?" A man with stood over Shiro with a look of grief. The man had dark blue hair, aquamarine eyes, light complexion, and he was wearing an Orb TUA suit, which was pretty much just a nice suit with the Orb military insignia.

"Ahaha… I'm sorry Athrun-Sensei…" Shiro was finally able to catch his breath and stood up, brushing any kind of dirt on his uniform. "It won't happen again"

"That's what you said for the past four months…" Athrun sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "When will you ever learn?" Athrun looked back at Shiro who was sitting… No wait he's gone. "What the?! Where did he?!"

"Sorry Athrun-sensei! I'll talk to you later!" Shiro was happily running away, and smiling dumbly.

Athrun looked pissed as he saw Shiro running away. _"I don't get how she gave birth to that kid… he's completely different from his her and father" _Athrun then began to think. _"Today is Tuesday… That means"_

Shiro who was still running, got inside the TUA building panting and looking back. "It looks like he didn't follow me…" Shiro took a sheet of paper out of his left pocket and saw what class he had today. "Let's see… today is Tuesday, first class is martial arts… with which teacher?" Shiro's finger moved all the way to the right and froze. "Oh…"

XXX

"_Fuck me!" _Shiro was pissing himself, well not literally, but it certainly did feel that way. The teacher he had today was none other than…

"Shiro!" a man called out.

"_Athrun…" _Shiro nervously turned his head around, he was completely terrified.

"Hey, Shiro you're sweating a lot right now… Are you sick?" asked the boy beside him.

"_How can they be so calm?!"_ To the students Athrun was a model teacher and a person who gives out a warm smile. To Shiro, Athrun is a big fore headed, fire pit, acid breathing monster of doom who was sent from the fiery pits of hell too drag him into the forgotten abyss of space, and leave him to suffocate for eternity! Okay, maybe that was a little too much, but come on students are always scared shitless of teachers, and Athrun was an Ex-member of ZAFT with the famous Rau Le Creuset team, and completely destroyed the ZAFT forces in '74.

"Shiro, come up I need a partner to demonstrate with" Athrun walked over to Shiro and grabbed his arm. "Come on don't be shy, it won't hurt"

"_My ass it won't hurt!" _Shiro struggled to get free from his grip but it was useless. The two ended up on the blue mats facing each other. Shiro had a nervous look as he was in a fighting stance.

"Okay everyone look closely!" Athrun called out and the students began to gather around, "This move is quite dangerous, so watch carefully," The student all said yes as Athrun walked up to Shiro. "I used this move when I invaded Heliopolis stealing the G-weapons from the Earth Alliance. I used this one on one of the shoulders and killed him pretty quickly"

"_Key words, Dangerous, Used, invaded, Heliopolis, steal… More importantly…. KILL, what in god's name?!" _Shiro then got so nervous he fainted on the spot.

"Eh? Hey, Shiro are you alright?!" Athrun shook Shiros' shoulders and kept calling out his name. He then sighed and picked him up. "I'll take him to the infirmary, you guys keep practicing the techniques I showed you last week"

XXX

Athrun opened the infirmary door and saw a red haired woman sitting on a stool.

"Lunamaria I going to need a bed for Shiro"

Lunamaria didn't really change that much besides having longer hair that reached to her waist, and well wearing a nurse outfit. Although a surprise is that a lot of boys faked injuries now that she was I charge.

"What did you do this time Athrun?" Lunamaria asked painfully.

"W-Wha?! I didn't do anything!"

Lunamaria saw right through him and sighed. "This is the fifth time this month… stop scaring him to death" Lunamaria walked over to one of the beds and pulled the curtains apart. "You can put him here…as usual" Athrun walked over to the bed and placed Shiro on the bed.

"I don't understand Athrun, Shiro gets almost perfect grades he's athletic and a pretty much a genius like his father… Why do you go to such extremes?" Luna asked.

"It's because of the promise I made with his mother and father" Athrun closed the curtains and grabbed Luna's arm, walking out the door.

"Luna, you already know I don't have to tell you again…"

"You mean the one where Kira and Lacus gave him away?"

"You know it wasn't like that"

Luna walked towards the window, as she saw students chatting running around having fun. Athrun also looked out the window beside Luna.

"I made a promise to those two that I would never let come into harm's way… Yet… How can they bear this?"

"Athrun?"

Athrun gripped the concrete as his eyes filled with confusion and anger. He started to remember the first time Shiro ever cried.

_**Flashback: Six years ago**_

Sounds of children leaving the school echoed throughout the entrance. Children being lifted up by their parents, holding hands, and happily laughing. Every child was happily smiling accept one… Shiro was standing alone near the gates of the school, standing and waiting.

Three hours passed and Shiro still stood in the same spot. A man with dark brown hair began running and Shiro took notice. Although the man ran past the gate and disappeared.

Little Shiro dropped his head back down. He felt some drips coming down on his head. He looked up and saw it had begun raining. Shiro didn't really care that if he was wet or not and continued to stand.

A few minutes passed and Shiro left the gates, since they automatically close at a certain time. He still stood still on the side walk until he heard splashing footsteps coming towards him.

"Shiro?!" It was Athrun holding an umbrella as he quickly took Shiro's hand and pulled him under. "What are you doing?! You could get sick!"

Shiro stood quiet and said. "I don't care"

"Eh?" Athrun kneeled down but made sure his knee didn't touch the ground. "What do you mean you don't care? You could have died! How long have you been standing here?!"

"Four hours" Shiro quickly said.

"F-Four hours?! Why?!"

"I was waiting for mama, and papa"

Hearing that Athrun froze and his brain stopped working. He saw Shiro clenching his fists. He couldn't tell if he was crying, since the rain drops on his cheeks looked like tear drops. _"Using the raindrops to hide his sadness, huh?"_

"Is this the first time you did this?" Athrun asked.

Shiro shook his head. He spoke but his voice was shaking. "I… I did this fifty times"

"_Fifty?! How did I not know about this?"_

"I waited for mama and papa fifty times… but then never showed up…" Shiro started to sniff and was already starting to cry. "I go to school alone *sob* *sob* I wait at school alone *sob* *sob* I walk *sob* home *sob* alone… Whenever I go back to *sob* my house*sob* I have no one to say to 'I'm back' and *sob* I have no one to say *sob* 'welcome back' no one is ever here!" Shiro was crying heavily and yelled into the sky. "WHY AM I ALWAYS ALONE?!"

Shiro started to cry uncontrollably, he screams could not be heard because of the deafening sound of rainfall, his plead could not be heard from what people calls 'god' but most of all… his parents couldn't hear him. Athrun dropped the umbrella and started to tear up as well, he reached for Shiro but his arms were shaking. There was one thing he knew… he couldn't be his father he angrily clenched his fist.

"DAMN IT!" Athrun struck the concrete school walls, and his blood began washing off onto the sidewalk.

_**~Flashback ends~**_

"_After that day… He couldn't cry anymore… he had no more tears to use… He would always put on a smile, a fake smile…" _Athrun was spacing out nor hearing Lunamarias call for him.

"Athrun!" Lunamaria shook him.

"Huh?" Athrun jumped a little. "Whats wrong?"

"You were spacing out and looked like you were about to cry… so I thought"

"No… No… I'm fine" Athrun turned his head away and used his sleeves to wipe his tears. "We should probably check on him." Lunamaria agreed with him and the both opened the door. To their surprise Shiro wasn't in the bed, they saw the window open and Athrun quickly took a look outside. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Lunamaria took a look out of the other window and saw Shiro with six boys surrounding him. "Athrun over there!"

Athrun quickly ran towards the opposite window. He could tell that the six boys were probably going to beat him up. "This bad!" Athrun opened the window and jumped out. Lunamaria got a shock and looked out to make sure he was ok. Athrun was already running towards the group and so Lunamaria exhaled out of relief. "I should probably get the others!" Lunamaria ran out the infirmary and sprinted to the faculty room.

XXX

"Look at what we have here… Shiro Yamato, top grades, god athletic abilities, and also Athrun-sensei's punch bag" an average height teenager with slick blonde hair, and he was also wearing his uniform very messily. Shiro walked past him but was stopped by the boy. "Oh! Where do you think you're going?" the boy shoved Shiro back into the middle.

"Out of the way Viktor, I don't have time for this" Shiro attempted to walk by again but was then shoved back by two of his lackeys.

"Viktor isn't done with you yet cum stain (referring to his name Shiro means white and well you know the rest)" a boy with black hair and who was quite fat grabbed him by the collar.

XXX

Athrun was running as fast as could until a girl with blonde hair, aquamarine eyes noticed him.

"Dad! Where are you going?!" the girl asked.

"Asuka?! I can't right now, I'm in a hurry!" Athrun picked up the gear and sprinted even faster now. Though his daughter wasn't really pleased with the answer and followed him.

"Eh?! Asuka Where are you going? Class is about to start!" one of her friends said.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back!" Asuka waved to her friends and went outside following her father.

XXX

"I bet he's scared shitless!" one of the lackeys said.

"Yeah you better stay away if you know whats good for you!"

"What are you talking about?" Shiro stood up as he brushed the dirt off of his uniform.

"I saw you getting close to Bella-senpai! Don't think I didn't notice!"

"Huh?!" Shiro as now completely confused. "Bella-senpai only told me to throw out the garbage, I'll gladly let you do it!"

"Hmph… I also saw you getting close to Asuka and Erika!" one of the guys said.

Shiro placed his hand on his face. "Asuka is my childhood friend, Erika is in the same club as me… Of course I'll be with them… it's not my fault you guys can't grow a dick"

Viktor eyes twitched and grabbed Shiro's collar. "What did you say punk?!"

Shiro smiled. "You guys don't have genitals… oh wait to sophisticated? Let me put it nice and slow… You guys don't have a D.I.C.K.! Congratulations you've learned how to spell a word appropriate for the replacement of your brain"

Viktor then punched Shiro in the face as he fell on the ground.

"Hmph, acting all tough. Shiro you can't do shit!" the fat boy said.

Shiro gripped his fists and he started to get pissed. "Alright… you guys are really starting to piss me off."

"So? What are you going to do? Cry home to your mommy?!" the fat boy mocked.

"Hmph, you're the one to talk… I bet even if you cried to your mom, she be too scared to see what a fucking fat mess you are" Shiro stood up as if the punch never even happened.

"What did you say?!"

"I said you a pathetic excuse for a human who only knows how to stick dick sticks into his mouth, and gain fucking 3000 tons in one night you fat fuck" Shiro turned to Viktor and calmly insulted him. "You think you're so big, picking on weaklings, thinking who ever talks to a girl you like gives you right to punch them in the face… but let me tell you something" Shiro walked up to him with a cold dead expression. "You're not a man at all, your dick here doesn't even exist, and it was just a product of your imagination, what you have down there is just a pitiful black hole of emptiness and whole lot of rejections"

"You fucking piece shit!" Viktor screamed and grabbed Shiro's collar and kneed him in the stomach, followed by a punch to the face.

Athrun saw Viktor going ham on Shiro. Asuka quickly appeared behind him.

"E-Eh?! Asuka?! What are you doing?!" Athrun was surprised by his daughters' sudden appearance. "I came to see what was goin—"Asuka stopped mid-way after seeing Shiro getting beat up. "Shiro-kun?! What are they doing?!" Asuka was about to run in, but was stopped by Athrun. "Let go of me! I have to stop them!"

"Are you stupid?! You'll get beat up along with him!" Athrun looked as Shiro was getting beat up by Viktor. "Wait here!" Athrun ran towards them, and then heard them talking.

"Unlike you at least I have a mom and dad! I bet you dad was some drunk as fucker, and your mom was probably a slut fucking old geezers on the street, you parentless fucker!"

Athrun heard the yell and his sprinted even faster. _"Those idiots! They used the parent trigger"_

Shiros' eyes then bursts open. He grabs Viktors' foot and pushes it away. He slowly got up and did it like he was coming back from the dead.

"Say that again you lowlife shit"

"Your mother was a slu—"Shiro's hand gripped onto Viktors face. Shiro's eyes were hollow, the colour of his eyes was fading from blue to black.

Athrun looked at him closely and was shocked. _"SEED?!"_

Shiro brutally smashed his fist into Viktors rib cage and heard three bones break. Viktor screamed in pain. The other five boys began charging at him, but Shiro looked completely calm.

Shiro took the hand of one of the boys from behind and flipped him over to get kicked in the face by one of his friends. Shiro quickly ran towards the kid who kicked and grabbed his face with both hands and smashed his face into the ground.

One of the guys came up and attempted the dumbest punch ever. Shiro easily caught it and punched his joint causing him to lean forward, Shiro knifed chopped his throat and the kid fell down.

The fat boy was trying to run away… well you can't call it running anymore since he was out of breath. Shiro still didn't feel it was enough.

Shiro ran and grabbed the fat kids head, he turned it around and punched his face five times before giving him a knee to the abdomen. The fat kid fell down and Shiro stood a top of his smashing his heel into his face, knocking him out and breaking his nose.

Athrun looked in horror as all the six were brutally, ruthlessly, and cold bloodily beaten up. Asuka couldn't bear to watch and soon enough ran to stop Shiro but was held back by Athrun.

"Dad let go of me!"

"If I let you go he'll do the same to you!" Saying that Asuka stopped moving and dropped to her knees. "I don't want to see Shiro like that…"

"_If he's in SEED mode right now… I won't be able to stop him… I guess it was just like back then… using the SEED by using anger"_ Athrun recalled the time him and Kira were trying to kill each other for the first time.

Asuka looked and saw Viktor standing up… with a knife! Her eyes widened she tried to scream but she didn't have enough time.

Shiro stopped the knife… His head was turned to his left to avoid the blade and his left arm caught his wrist.

"How did you?!"

Shiro's eyes diverted to the knife, "A knife?" Shiro applied pressure to his wrist until he dropped it. Shiro picked it up and lightly tapped his foot on his chest. Viktor felt the pain and quickly fell to the ground.

"He can't be thinking of!" Athrun ran towards Shiro as fast as he could.

Shiro held the knife with his hands and looked like he was about to 'drop it'.

"_Damn! I won't make it in time!" _Athrun noticed a girl with dark brown hair ran towards Shiro.

She swiftly took his arm and disarmed him. Within a few seconds she rendered Shiro incapable of fighting, by locking all of his joints.

"Who are you?" Shiro still in SEED mode was still calm, until…

"I found you" the girl then randomly kissed Shiro, and caused his eyes to return back to normal… Which also means he became normal again.

Athrun stood in confusion as the girl single handily stopped Shiro who was in SEED mode with seemingly no effort, plus she kissed him, then he reverted back to his normal psych.

Asuka on the other hand wasn't doing so well… She saw her childhood friend beat up five guys and nearly killed one. Her eyes were concentrating on the girl though, who was still kissing him… You could tell jealously struck.

From the corner of the school building Lunamaria appeared very, very, very late. She and the other teachers looked in horror then in confusion. Six guys beat up, blood on the ground, then some students kissing in the middle. If they didn't know any better this could have been a great thriller!

"Athrun what the hell happened?!"

The strange girl finally let go of his lips and smiled. The girl had dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was about the same age and height as him. Her hair reached down to her waist. She happily hugged Shiro who was still confused.

"Who are you?"

The girl came close to his face. "My name is Kuro! I finally found you!"

"Found me?"

XXX

A woman sitting on a chair was holding a glass cup filled halfway with wine. She was happily stirring it by making circular motions with her hands.

She smiled at the picture of Shiro who was standing confused. She took a sip of the wine and licked her lips.

She seductively spoke…

"Found you… Otouto…"

XXX

Next Chapter: Phase II: Rise of Ascalon

A/N: Hey guys! Did you like it? I hope so… This was the first time I was so into writing this. I put a lot of emotion in the first chapter, so I hope you'll like it! Also, I know you didn't get to see any Gundams yet but the next chapter will definitely have them. Have a great day!


	2. Rise of Ascalon

Phase II: Rise of Ascalon

Okay, so I realized that my first chapter didn't really do that well, but I will choose to continue, since I already have the story planned out in my head. Please R&R!

P.S. After this series is done, there will be a crossover. I'll leave some Easter eggs. If you think you know the answer please PM me, so others don't find out.

I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or the Gundam franchise in that matter. All rights go to Sunrise (- My mistake, for the first one I wrote Bandai)

XXX

"Who the hell are you?!" Shiro jumped back after being suddenly kissed. The girl didn't change her expression. The girls' resemblance to Shiro was uncanny. Her eyes being the same colour, and as well as her hair. If it was from another person's view, they would look like twins.

"Of course you wouldn't remember me… I'm a bit sad but it doesn't matter!" the strange girl rummaged through her bag. "Well it's time for us to leave Shiro-kun!"

"L-Leave what do you mean?" As he was talking he was grabbed by the girl who took out a gray canister. Athrun ran towards the girl as soon as she took it out, though he couldn't make it and the girl took out the pin and threw on the ground. The canister fell down as smoke began emerging out of it.

"Smoke screen?!" Athrun covered his mouth, and as the smoke got closer his eyes watered. _"No, tear gas?!" _After immediately noticing he quickly ran back and picked up his depressed daughter. Athrun ran back behind the building and as the gas cleared out the two had already disappeared.

"They're gone huh?" Athrun looked at the empty yard in disappointment. "Asuka are you alright?" He asked his still depressed daughter.

"Y-Yes…"

Athrun got up on his feet and Asuka grabbed on to his hand. They slowly walked back to the yard to see Lunamaria and the other teachers standing, and looking at the beaten up boys.

"Athrun? W-What happened? Where's Shiro?"

"I don't know… Some random appeared kissed him and took him…" Athrun had a dead serious expression his face while Luna on the other hand was confused like hell. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "Are you taking drugs?"

"What?! No! I'm serious!" Athrun felt kind of embarrassed, he knew what he said was out there, but not to the point where he does drugs. "Well, it wasn't some ordinary girl either, she looked like she had military training… She got away when she threw tear gas…"

Luna looked at the entrance and saw a canister… She could also feel a little bit of the tear gas. She placed a cloth over her mouth and picked up the canister.

"Athrun… This canister is made by the PLANTs" Lunamaria showed Athrun the canister. On the very bottom, the PLANTs insignia was definitely on it. Athrun thought about it for a while. Attacking this colony would be like starting another war. "It could be that they bought it from an illegal seller in the PLANTs. People are always selling weapons to gain profit."

"But we can't factor out the fact that it might have been a ZAFT soldier. Hm… I'll give Shinn a call and see if he can find anything in the PLANTs."

"That would be a good idea… I'll go call Cagalli… I have a bad feeling about this." Athrun ran towards the teachers along with Lunamaria. "School principal… I'm sorry for the sudden notice but I and Lunamaria must withdraw from our current positions"

"W-What? Why?"

"Admiral Zala of the Orb Special Forces… We've been keeping an eye on the colony, and it seems like it's going to be attacked." When Athrun mention the colony being attacked, Lunamaria showed a surprised face. "Wait, attack?!"

"It's a possibility we can't ignore…" Athrun bowed to the principal as a sign of an apology. "I'm really sorry for deceiving you, but we had no choice…" The principal looked at Athrun and smiled. "No need Mr. Zala… I always found it strange that an ace pilot like you would become a teacher. As well as Mrs. Hawke."

"Thank you very much principal…" Lunamaria bowed to the principal and quickly left the yard. Athrun went over to Asuka assuring if she was alright. "Asuka are you ok?" Asuka nodded slowly and Athrun helped her up. "Come on were going home…"

"What about Shiro?" She asked with a low voice. Athrun looked at her daughter with sadness and shook his head. "I don't know, but I'll bring him back ok?"

Asuka nodded her head. She wasn't really in the position for talking. She grabbed her father's hand as they made their way to the parking lot.

Back with Shiro and the girl, they were running up hill into a forest mountain. They stopped at an open area where two people stood behind three large containers.

"Kuro is this the kid?" One of the girls asked. "Yeah…" Kuro walked to the two ladies and Shiro reluctantly followed. The two girls stared at him with displease, but Shiro ignored their stares and continued to follow Kuro. "How long till the attack?" Kuro asked as she was punching in a code on the middle container.

"Commander said about a minute, so we should get ready." The two girls walked towards the last two containers and input the codes into it. Kuro's container began to open. "Shiro-kun come over here"

Shiro slowly walked towards Kuro. As he got closer she took his arm and ran inside the open door on the side. When Shiro got inside, he saw a large black and orange mobile suit. Shiro's eyes were wide open, this was the first time he ever saw a mobile suit, and this up close as well.

Kuro pressed a small button on her thigh and it lit up green. The mobile suits cockpit opened suddenly scaring Shiro a small it. "Hurry and get in!" Kuro happily pushed Shiro forward and he fell inside. Shiro landed on the seat while hitting his head, before he could even stop the pain Kuro appeared from the top.

"Watch out!" Kuro suddenly jumped in from above causing Shiro to move out of the seat quickly. He jumped out of the way and landed awkwardly on the side.

"Be more careful next time!" Shiro angrily said, but Kuro simply smiled at him and booted up the system. Shiro heard a lot about mobile suits from Athrun but this was his first time seeing all the mechanisms. When the computer started up an automated voice came out.

"_Welcome back Kuro… OS is starting to boot up, configuring all settings, preparing MS for outer-space combat… Loading all available weapons… Configuring all atmospheric conditions… Operating System all green…"_

On the OS it showed an acronym that surprised Shiro.

"G-U-N-D-A-M?"

**G**eneration **U**ni-Lateral **N**uclear **D**eutrion **A**tmospheric **M**odule

The cameras around the cockpit began moving. The camera's showed a white mobile suit on the right and left. Those were probably the two girls from before.

"Ok… Shiro-kun hold on tight, it's going to get rough from now on!" Kuro's arm reached for the lever and as she pushed it forward, the engines on the back of the Gundam shot out blue flames. Shiro wasn't exactly surprised about the suit actually flying, he was actually thinking about whats going to happen next. If a girl kissing you, then telling you she's your sister, then you're wondering what happened to your morals is not surprising… You might as well give him a Gundam to pilot as well.

"Oh, almost forgot… "Kuro took out a small pendant and snapped it in half. The monitor above the front camera showed a message that says "Launching MSGA"

"What the heck is MSGA?" Shiro asked. Kuro looked back at him and smiled before saying, "Your Gundam"

Shiros' face turned blank. He never thought he would actually pilot one… now he will… or probably he has to. He hit his forehead in confusion and asked himself, "Could this get any worse?"

Right after he said that the colonies alarm systems went off. The security voice could be heard, and it was warning all citizens to evacuate their homes. Soldiers were told to head to their MS immediately to intercept three unidentified MS.

"You have got to be shitting me… Really!? Right after I said that? I should really stop talking…"

Back with Athrun and his daughter. They parked their car back inside their underground garage.

"Asuka go call your mother now!" Athrun yelled as he made his way towards a concrete wall. Asuka didn't question him since he looked dead serious. She quickly ran to the door and headed up to their house. Athrun placed his hand on the concrete wall and his hand was scanned. "To think I have to get this thing out again…"

"_Access granted"_ The concrete door slid open from the top, and there were stairs that led even more underground. Athrun stepped down quickly until he came to a steel door. Swiping his card in the card reader, the metal doors opened and he ran to a catwalk. Once his feet stopped, lights flashed all around a mobile suit.

"Never thought I see you again…" Athrun stared at the mobile suit he fought with many years ago. This mobile suit was considered a legend amongst legends. The ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice (Re: Arm). Athrun pressed a small button on his watch and the cockpit opened. Without any hesitation, he got back in the Justice, and as he grabbed the handles, nostalgia struck him.

"Come on Athrun concentrate…" Athrun activated the 15 year old mobile suit. The Trans-Shift armour activated and as the chemicals reacted to one another, the mobile suit turned from grey to red. All energy cords were popping out of the mobile suit. Justices eyes beamed green as Athrun slowly pushed the handle forward, blue flames flickered.

"Athrun Zala, Infinite Justice… Launching!" Athrun pressed his foot against the petal, the blue flames burst out as the MS flew straight out of the underground facility.

"Holy crap! I didn't know this colony had so many mobile suits! Shiro exclaimed as 20 mobile suits were chasing them. Although because of Kuro's piloting skills, it made them look like they were missing on purpose. "Don't worry, those are the Earth Federations prototypes so they're not fully operational."

"Heh? So they're building MS here?! In a neutral colony?!" Shiro lost his cool attitude since this was the first time he was ever in a MS battle. "Oh come on… This happened before a long time ago."

"You mean Heliopolis?" Shiro asked as Kuro nodded. "Don't worry since they're still prototypes they're not optimized for combat yet." Shiro pumped the engines more and they gained huge amounts of speed. Following behind them were the other two who seemed to have no problems maneuvering past the beams.

"Say… Out of curiosity… What mobile suits are they using? They look pretty new" Shiro asked. Kuro looked at the mobile suits which were following her. "Those are new. Our engineers just made them about a week ago. DVNT-X036/SC Nyght, they're whole system is based off of the legendary Freedom Gundam that was destroyed in the last war."

"Freedom?" Shiro heard of that Gundam before. A single Gundam that could disable an entire military force by itself. It was later destroyed by Impulse after the massacre in Germany. In this colony Freedom was a legend as well along with Justice. "So you even got the N-Jammer technology?"

"Oh of course not… That sort of technology is completely classified, which is why these suits don't run on nuclear energy, well except mine." A notification on the monitor appeared. It showed something heading really fast towards the space port. In the corner of the camera, it had numbers counting down. "Looks like your MS is almost here"

A white bolt struck Kuro's fore head and turned her head to the left. The camera magnified the mobile suit heading towards them. "This is?!" Kuro eyes widened at the sight of the Mobile suit. "Infinite Justice?! Something like that is here?" Shiro saw Kuro panicking which felt odd, she was usually very cheery but when her eyes met with the red MS, she lost her composure.

"_Infinite Justice? The one that fought in 73? What's this Gundam doing here?"_ Shiro thought to himself, suddenly an explosion went off in the distance. His head turned and saw a blue container flying in mid-air. "That's?!" Shiro exclaimed as the container flew straight towards them.

"Amy, Christine! Hold off the Justice!"

"Justice?!" Amy's mobile suits head turned to the left and saw the Justice coming in at full speed. "Impossible…" Amy said under her breath. Her warning alarm went off as the earth feds mobile suit shot. Amy quickly pulled up her arm that generated a plasma shield and quickly shot at the mobile suits torso. As the mobile suit exploded, the rest of the Earth Feds mobile suits began pulling back. Much to Amy's and Christine's relief, but now they had to deal with Justice.

Kuro was jamming down hard on the pedal, with her Gundam flying as fast as possible. She caught the container and opened her cockpit.

"Shiro hurry and get inside the container!" Kuros said demandingly. Shiro looked at the distance between the Gundam and the container. "There's no way I can make it!" Shiro looked back and suddenly felt a foot kicking his back. "Just go!"

Shiro fell out of the cockpit and landed on the container safely.

"Jeez, I could have died!" Shiro angrily said. He then felt the top of the container move. It began to slide and Shiro stepped back to the right sliding door. Before jumping inside, a blue and white mobile suit laid there.

"Why is he so hard to hit?!" Christine exclaimed as all of her shots were missing. The Justice took out its beam boomerang and threw it at her along with a follow up beam shot. Christine easily dodged the boomerang but somehow it predicted her movement and the beam shot her shield generator causing a small explosion. "How did he?!" Distracted the boomerang came back, and she barely dodged it by ducking.

"Naïve!" Athrun activated his beam blades attached to his mobile suits legs and sliced the head off with an upper kick. Christine shocked by the sudden attack flew back in panic.

"I knew Justice was a hard opponent… But the difference is way too much, we can't hold out much longer." Amy said as Kuro appeared on communications. "Amy, whatever you do, make sure not to get into close combat with the Justice. He has limited ranged weapons, take that advantage!" Amy thought about it and what she said was correct. Infinite Justice was a CQC type of mobile suit, while its counterpart was the ranged type. "Got it!"

The Nyght's side plasma cannons flipped up and blasted two beams at the Justice. Oddly he didn't dodge, he blocked it with his shield.

"Is he trying to minimize the ground casualties?" Amy wondered to herself and smiled. "Good luck with that!" With her beam rifle and her side cannons she blasted Justice which had no other choice but to block.

"Damn!" Athrun notice a picture of Shiro inside the blue container. "Shiro?!" Athrun's eyes widened as he saw a glimpse of the white and blue mobile suit inside. "That's!" Athrun opened his external comms which allowed him to speak outside. "Shiro! Do not get into that mobile suit!"

Shiro couldn't hear his voice due to the loud sound of wind cracking and X-Villia's engines. He stared at the white and blue mobile suit and touched it with his hands. He walked up to the cockpit and wondered. _"Can I open it? I wish it would…"_ The cockpit then suddenly opened.

"Eh? What the-?" Shiro wondered how he opened it. He looked inside the cockpit and everything looked completely different from Kuro's machine.

Kuro stared in amazement when the mobile suits cockpit opened. _"It actually opened?"_ The warning alarm went off in Kuro's cockpit as the Justice flew towards her. "Damn!" Kuro weaved to the right and began flying low through buildings.

"Whoa!" Due to the immense shaking Shiro lost his footing and accidently fell inside the cockpit. As soon as he landed on the seat the cockpit automatically closed. "What the hell?!" Shiro exclaimed. The front left and right camera were still black for a few seconds before a message popped up, and a voice was heard. It was a sound of a woman's voice, a very gentle one at that.

"_Welcome back Shiro Yamato… Gundam Ascalon at your use. Re-Activating all systems, OS configuration complete… Nano-Mite Armour completely functional. Mind-Lock released… All controls given to you…"_

When the voice stopped, his camera's turned on, and everything activated. The cockpit was definitely different from Kuro's. Above the computer consoles was a holographic image of his mobile suit which was lying down. The main computer monitor activated and the same acronym came back but with different words.

**G**enetic **U**niversal **N**uclear **D**irect-Link **A**dvanced **M**odule…

"So… This is my Gundam?" Near the arm rests, two handles came out and leaned horizontally to him. When the acronym disappeared he saw a bunch of files, and other operating manuals. What stood out to him the most was the one that said, 'Pilot-Life Support System or PLSS'. When Shiro placed his hands on the handles, something struck his head. He gripped the handles like he was already familiar with it, and thought to himself, _"Have I been in this Gundam before?"_

Ascalon's eyes beamed blue. Kuro noticed Ascalon being activated and her eyes widened. Ascalon began to rise out and purple flames began emitting out of its boosters. Flying quickly out of the container, Kuro dropped it to the ground.

"No way… Ascalon reactivated" Kuro stared at Ascalon who was elegantly flying in the colonies sky. Athrun on the other smashed his hand on to his seat. "Dammit!"

**PLANTs Central Intelligence Division (C.I.D)**

The PLANTs Central Intelligence Division was established four years after Lacus Clyne was made Chairwoman. These personnel specialize in Foreign affairs with the other nation and as well protect their homeland security. For international relationship reasons they do not send spies to other nations unless absolutely necessary. During this time, a major event had happened.

"S-Sir! I got some bad news!" A ZAFT soldier called out. His commanding officer came over to him. "Whats the problem?" The ZAFT soldier pointed at his screen, and as his commanding officer leaned in, his eyes widened. "Call the council now!"

Outside of the C.I.D building was a beautiful scenery of a huge lake and lush green nature. This scenery was best seen through an elevator that connects to the bottom and top of the colony. Within that elevator was a man who wore a white commander ZAFT uniform heading towards the council room. He was also accompanied by a black uniformed soldier, who didn't really care for his appearance.

"Commander Yamato and Second Lieutenant Asuka, we arrived to your floor." A ZAFT soldier said as he gestured them to leave. Kira stepped out of the elevator and nodded in thanks, as did Shinn behind him.

Inside the council room, the Chairwoman Lacus Clyne was sitting at the top of the table. Beside her were Yzak Jule and Dearka Elsman. They heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Clyne, it seems to be Commander Yamato and Lieutenant Asuka… Permission to let them enter?"

Upon hearing Kira's last name she smiled and nodded quickly. The soldier nodded and opened the doors.

"Kira and Shinn, what brings you here?" Yzak asked.

"We don't know, we were told to come up here by the C.I.D… apparently they had something important to show us." Kira replied. Everyone else didn't show any reaction. It seems like they were told the same thing as well. The large monitor behind them began making a ringing sound. Lacus turned around and pressed a button, then a picture of a man appeared.

"M-Ma'am we have very dire news!" the man exclaimed. "Calm down captain… what do you mean by dire?" Lacus asked.

"It's better if I show you!" The man began typing and the screen changed into a cockpit screen. Everyone began to wonder whats going on. Lacus and Kira watched the monitor very closely… Suddenly the screen turned to a blue and white mobile suit, which caused Kira and Lacus a huge shock. Everyone in the room also stared at this unbelievable moment. "T-That's… Ascalon?" Lacus muttered.

"Whats the Ascalon doing there? I thought we destroyed it!" Kira yelled. The commanders' voice came back while still playing footage from the cockpit. "We don't know sir, we just found out now… Admiral Zala from the Orb forces is fighting it right now"

"Athrun?" Kira looked at the camera feed and noticed the cockpit was exactly the same as his. Kira looked at Lacus whose eyes couldn't stop looking at the Ascalon. Everyone was astonished at her attitude; usually she is composed and doesn't lose her cool. Something about this Gundam had a big impact on her.

**T.U.A Colony **

"This is a Gundam?" Shiro felt his hands move naturally as he was maneuvering masterfully. Shiro noticed the Justice flying towards him. "Weapons?!" Suddenly the monitor on the screen showed Ascalons weapons. The mobile suit currently only has two Conquesta beams sabers attached to the waist, two beam daggers stored in the back pocket, two Regalia beam sabers stored in the shoulders, and finally four beam Vulcans on the head and chest. "Conquesta!" Shiro yelled, and the mobile suits eye beamed and drew out both beam sabers.

"What?" Athrun drew out his two beam sabers as well and attached the two for a double sided saber. Athrun once again activated his voice comms to speak outside. "Shiro!"

Shiro stopped moving after he heard Athrun's voice.

"Shiro, you have to get out of that thing now!" Athrun demanded. His alarm went off as Kuro came in with her sabers. "Don't listen to him Shiro!"

"_This voice?!"_ Athrun paused after hearing Kuro's voice, he shook his head and got back into the game. "Shiro, you can't go with them, if you do you'll never be the same!" Kuro started to get annoyed with Athrun and decided to use the trump card.

"Shut up! Shiro! Haven't you always wondered why you were alone?!" Kuro yelled. Athrun, Shiro, and the two girls froze. "Eh? How do you know?" Shiro started to become confused. "Haven't you always wondered why Athrun, or everyone never told you anything?! When was your birthday, where were you born, who your parents were… Did they even bother to tell you?!"

Shiro sat in his chair frozen. He couldn't believe he didn't notice. It was true… All this time he was alone, and no one ever answered his pleads. Where he was born, when he was born, who his parents were… He never thought about it. If Athrun never even bothered to tell him who he was… Whats the meaning of his own life? The only way to find the answer was to follow Kuro.

"Shiro don't go with them! There are something's in this world that should be seen or ever seen again!"

Shiro opened up his comms. "Whether or not I should see it… I don't want to die without knowing what I am… Or for what purpose I am living for. I'm sorry Athrun… I am a human being and I have the right to know who I am." Shiro gripped his handle tight and pushed forward. Purple flames shot out from the back. Kuro flew back as Ascalon rammed its saber onto Justice's shield.

"Tch!" Athrun was being pushed back as sparks were flying from the impact of Ascalon's beam saber and his shield. "Stop it Shiro! I don't want to fight you!"

"I don't either… But sometimes we don't have a choice!" Ascalons other saber made contact with Justice's. Ascalon pulled back and threw one of the sabers at Justice whom easily hit it away with its shield. Again Ascalon appeared from the top and swung down with Justice again blocking its attack.

"Dammit!" Athrun pushed his shield up and knocked away Shiro. He proceeded to do kick upwards to hit his head. Amazingly the Ascalon's head moved away, Athrun looked in shock as a mobile suit joint shouldn't be that flexible.

From the sky the same beam saber that Shiro threw came down and he caught it while also slashing downwards managing to cut one of Justice's legs off.

"How did he?!" Athrun didn't have enough time to react and was kicked down by Shiro. Despite getting amazing looks from Christine, Amy, and Kuro, Shiro himself wasn't pleased. "He was holding back…"

*BOOM*

"What was that?" Shiro turned his head to the right and saw an explosion occur within the port. "Shiro that's our cue! We have to leave now!" Kuro flew towards the explosion along with the two Nyght's. Shiro looked at the Justice which was unable to move due to the high altitude crash. He closed his eyes and he followed Kuro's lead.

"DAMMIT" Athrun slammed his fist onto the screen as he saw Shiro flying away.

A hole was breached within the port, and soon caused confusion and chaos amongst the soldiers. He four mobile suits quickly made their way through the breached hole.

"Shiro that was something… You took care of Justice like it was nothing…" Kuro said, though Shiro didn't look pleased at all. _"It wasn't nothing… He held back, and he was fighting with a 15 year old machine… I should be lucky I didn't lose…"_ Shiro looked at the hole that was made, wondering who could have done that, with the amount of defense the colony had.

The four mobile suits flew out of the colony with no problem and went into an asteroid belt where they stopped in front of a humongous asteroid.

"Amy get Christine's machine back into the ship, Shiro you-?!"

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Both Kuro and Shiro's alarm went off as a barrage of laser came in towards their direction. Kuro managed to block the incoming beams with her shield while Shiro simply evaded them.

"What was that?!" Kuro saw a heat signal on her radar and it was moving incredibly fast towards them. She managed to zoom in on the MS and upon seeing the MS… It sent chills down her spine. "T-That's…"

Shiro also zoomed up upon the MS and his face turned pale as if he saw a ghost. The mobile suit stopped and was only 200 metres away from them. The mobile suit eyes beamed yellow, with blue wings of light immersing from its pack. Dragoons were flying with it prepared to fire.

Shiro clenched his hands in both fear and excitement.

"Strike Freedom…" Shiro muttered as he drew he sabers once more. "Not even you will get in my way"

XXX

**To be continued…**

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I've been kind of busy so I haven't had the time to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Mobile Suit Tid-Bits:

**ZXR-0000 Gundam Ascalon**

Profile:

Model #: ZXR-0000

Namesake: Ascalon

First Seen: C.E. 88

Manufacturer: Unknown

Known Pilots: Shiro Yamato

General Characteristics:

Overall Height: 17.04 Metres

Overall Weight: 22.4 Metric Tons

Power plant: V-Tech Nuclear Reactor/ Solar Energy

Armour: Nano-Mite Armour

Armaments

2x CQ-MR01 "Conquesta" Beam Sabers (Waist)

2x CQ-MR02 Beam Daggers (Rear)

2x CQ-MR03 "Regalia" Beam Sabers (Shoulders)

1x RC-BM01 "Legion" High-Beam Rifle

2x PS-SG00 "Gann" Shield Generator

Optional Equipment

1x "Mini" Shield (Generator included)

2x "Blood" Nano-Carbon Blades (Replaces Conquesta)

Special Equipment

N-Jammer Canceller

Mind-Lock/Link

XXXX System


End file.
